Certain flash memory and other solid-state storage devices implement multi-level cell (MLC) memory media, triple level cell (TLC) memory media, or the like to store multiple bits of data in the same memory cell. In general, MLC and TLC memory cells are programmable to multiple states, which are each characterized by separate voltage thresholds. As an example, a two-bit MLC memory cell can be programmed to one of four different states or a three-bit TLC memory cell can be programmed to one of eight different states, with each state corresponding to a unique voltage range.
If single level cell (SLC) memory media is included in the same device with MLC and/or TLC memory media, the allocation and use of the different types of memory media must be managed. SLC, MLC, and TLC memory media may have different write times, read times, programming requirements, reliability, error rates, or the like. Further, copying data between different types of memory media may introduce errors, amplifying the introduction of errors as data is copied. If power is lost or a device is shutdown while data is being copied from one type of memory media to another, the data may be corrupted or lost. Different data may also have different usage patterns, priorities, or the like which may not be consistent with or optimal for certain types of memory media.